Bring Me To Life
by Lina Marie
Summary: He was awakened as a human. His Yuki was dead, but her children live on. Now it is just him, his dead heart, and the children. Then a beautiful stranger walks in his life, awakening something he though was long dead. But following her comes danger, danger that for once in his life he cannot handle alone. Can she bring him to life in time to save them all? (Kaname/OC)
1. Chapter 1

My mind slowly started to wake up and realize what's going on, my body unstiffening as blood ran through my veins again after what seemed like a thousand years. I inwardly frowned as I took in this information, my heart numb from the pain that destroyed it long ago. Finally my body was full of this foreign blood, my limbs twitching minutely from the blood flow. Taking a deep breath, the smell of a hunter hit me full force. My cerulean eyes snapped open as I jumped up, my white hair flowing around me as I jumped out of the coffin. A hunter with black hair and light blue eyes watched me warily, a gun in his left hand resting on his shoulder. He was chewing on a piece of wheat, his hair untidy and sticking up every which way.

"Is your name Hio Seira?" he said as he tilted his head, a curious glint in his eyes as I narrowed my own. I straightened my body inhumanly fast, my expression becoming blank.

"May I ask who wants to know?" I said as I tilted my own head, my hair falling over my shoulder at the movement. The man chuckled and put his gun away, taking a step forward and reaching out his hand.

"My name is Yagari Hiroto. I am part of the hunter association." He said as he watched me warily, raising an eyebrow when I merely looked at his hand.

"And why would the hunter association need to awaken me much less go through the trouble in doing so?" I said as I clasped my hands in front of me, the hunter putting his hand down after frowning.

"You are the last descendent of the strongest pureblood line left." He said as if it was obvious, my white eyebrow rising at this information.

"My sister?" I said as I lifted my chin, unconsciously sniffing the air for threats.

"Dead. A Kuran pureblood killed her. It's a long story." He said as he took the wheat out of his mouth, putting it behind his ear as he turned back towards the door.

"Is there no Kuran's left?" I said after flinching at that information, choosing to question it later. The man froze, taking a deep breath.

"There are no more Kuran pureblood's left. Now let's get out of here princess before level E's catch up." He said as he pushed the metal door open with a grunt, my feet taking me back to my coffin. I picked up the two small daggers that lay next to me, strapping them to my thighs before turning back to the doors. My white cloak billowed behind me as we ran through the halls, the sound of hissing heard behind us after a few minutes.

"Damnit." The man muttered in front of me as he pulled his gun out, stopping and turning on his heel all of a sudden. Everything was quiet for a second, and then the level E ran around the corner towards us. His head was blown off before he took another step, his body turning to ashes as I sighed quietly.

"You must be new to the hunter ways. No seasoned hunter would fire off a gun shot in this situation." I said as I turned to the amateur, raising an eyebrow when he sputtered in disbelief. I moved ahead of him and started running again, slipping the daggers off of my thighs silently. My eyes turned to a glowing red, my fangs slipping out as well. In response, the daggers lengthened to katana's. The man behind me stumbled but soon caught up again, cocking his gun as we ran around a corner. Ahead of us was the door, moonlight shining through eerily.

"Shit." The hunter muttered as we skid to a stop, watching as a dozen level E's blocked the doorway. They tilted their head then screeched, their own eyes red with crazed bloodlust.

"Follow my lead and you might make it out alive." I whispered as a low hiss left the back of my throat, a few level E's stepping back at the powerful threat. Allowing my pureblood aura to expand, I saw as they all shuddered at the power within it. Taking slow steps forward, I felt as the silent hunter copied me exactly. The level E's stayed submissive to my aura, some whimpering as they backed away fearfully. My katana's gleamed in the moonlight, the doorway just a couple yards away. That's when a level E came from the hallway we did. And that's when all hell broke loose.

(Time Lapse: 10 Minutes)

I stood up straight again with a grimace; my katana's dripping with blood. My outfit was soaked in the same blood, a sigh leaving my mouth at the sight. The hunter struggled with the last level E, eventually shooting it in the head and shoving it off. Ashes littered the battle scene, the blood left behind from the incinerated bodies.

"Well that was fun." The hunter said as he stood up, wincing as he popped his shoulder back into place. I watched him for a moment, and then slid my daggers onto my thighs once they shortened again.

"We need to leave before more come. And find a new pair of clothes." I said as I scrunched my nose, staring down at my bloodstained outfit. He chuckled and shook his head, putting his gun away as he followed me outside. I took in a deep breath, smelling the pure night air beyond the blood. The moon shined down on me making me seem like an angel, the blood indicating that I was one that had fallen from grace.

"Headquarters are about a half mile west. We get there and there will be clothes and safety from the level E's." the hunter said as he stared in the general direction, looking back at me with a curious expression. I sighed and waved my hand in a 'get going' gesture, the hunter smiling and leading the way easily.

(Time Lapse: 30 Minutes)

"You are telling me that you awoke me because you cannot handle a vampire?" I said as I crossed my arms, the comfy clothes allowing for more…comfort. The hunter that awoken me sat next to me, chewing on a cigar as he cleaned his gun.

"That is the gist of it, yes. You see, purebloods are something that even seasoned hunters have trouble with. We have already lost half of our best on this case alone. Our only other option was to wake you up." The director said as he leaned forward in his chair, his hand clasping and resting on the table. My eyebrow rose at the new information, my arms uncrossing and resting on the arm rests.

"Are you not vampire hunters? If you cannot handle a single vampire, then what are you even doing in this business?" I asked as I tilted my head, a small smirk coming to my stunning features. The director sputtered at my words, the hunter next to me snorting with his effort not to laugh.

"This is different!" he said in disbelief, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Is it a vampire?" I said as I leaned back in my chair, my hands clasped and resting on my abdomen.

"Well…yes." He muttered with a glare at the table, my ankles crossing gracefully slow.

"Then it is not different, you are just not prepared. Because of this you woke me up without a justifiable reason. Just be lucky I am in a forgiving mood, else you have another angry pureblood to deal with." I said as my voice darkened with irritation, the director looking down in shame. The hunter next to me kept quiet, polishing his gun silently.

(Time Lapse: 1 Week)

I wandered around the plaza curiously, tilting my head at all the new things in this society. For once I actually felt something beyond numbness: curiosity. Walking into what they called a mall, I was amazed at how many shops I saw. Something delicious caught my nose in its grip, my feet immediately taking me to the location.

"Amazing." I whispered as I came upon it, seeing that it was called _Starbucks_. My feet took me to the waiting line, my cerulean eyes looking over the menu excitedly.

(Kaname's POV)

I immediately noticed her when she entered the food plaza, my head tilting at her similar looks to Hio Shizuka. She walked straight to _Starbucks_, her blue eyes looking at it with amazement. Her long white hair was in a braid, the end touching the back of her knees. My own _Starbucks_ coffee was sitting in front of me, my focus entirely on the beautiful stranger. There was something about her that…awakened a once dead part of me. With a small smile I watched her order, a frown covering her face when the employee asked for payment.

"_I do not have any money. Perhaps I could repay you in a few hours?_" I heard her say to the employee, her voice sweet and smooth. The employee stared at her weirdly, the beautiful stranger frowning. I got up gracefully at the sight, making my way to her quickly. As I got up to the register I pulled my card out, smiling at the stranger before handing my card to the woman.

"I will pay for her drink." I said with a soft smile to the employee, a blush covering said woman's face as she did the transaction. The stranger tilted her head and stared up at me, frowning as she studied my features closely.

"Do I know you?" she said as the frown disappeared, her gaze curious but guarded. The employee handed me the card and drink, the beautiful stranger following me to my table.

"Not that I remember." I said with a soft smile as I helped seat her, the woman smiling up at me gratefully.

"Thank you for helping me, I am…new to this society." She said as she looked around once again, my head tilting at the sweet curiosity in her expression.

"You could have fooled me." I said with a soft chuckle, the woman smiling and shaking her head.

"May I know your name?" she said as she gripped her hot chocolate, closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent. I watched her expression turn to one of pleasure, a dead part of me awakening more at the beautiful sight.

"Kuran Kaname." I said almost breathlessly, the woman's eyes snapping open. She focused on me with intense curiosity, a smirk covering my face as she subtly sniffed the air.

"I am Hio Seira." She said as she smiled back warily, taking a sip of her drink slowly. I watched as her tongue peeked out, swiping up the drink from her pink lips.

"Beautiful." I said with a soft smile, a blush sweeping across her pale cheeks.

A/N: Welcome to my new story! Now, I might get some facts wrong and for that I'm sorry. I'm just going off of what I've researched. This story will pick up while a year after Kaname was awakened as a human. I believe Vampire Knight stopped before he was awakened so I hope that there are no plots I'm contradicting. Yuki's kids will be in here along with a new enemy. As always, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

(Seira's POV)

I blushed when he called me beautiful, looking down at my drink thoughtfully. His leg brushed against mine softly, my eyes flicking up to look at him.

"Apologies." He said as a light blush swept across his face, his own eyes looking down at his drink. My head tilted as I studied his features, his scent coming across my nose again. A frown appeared on my brow at the scent, my confusion on his sudden humanity apparent.

"You say you are a Kuran?" I said as I watched him look up, studying me closely like I did moments before.

"Yes." He said simply as he took a sip of his drink, his long brown hair falling in his reddish-brown eyes.

"You certainly look like one." I muttered under my breath as I glanced around, feeling his eyes turn to me yet he stayed silent. A flash of black caught my eyes, my gaze searching the place for it warily.

"What is the matter?" he said as he tilted his head and leaned forward, my cerulean eyes glancing at him before searching again.

"Nothing. I need to go. Goodbye Kaname-sama." I said with a soft smile before I rose, taking my drink and leaving the table quickly. I made my way through the crowd and to the doors, seeing a flash of black behind me in their reflections. A frown covered my face as I walked outside, heading to the parking building as I heard their footsteps. My daggers were strapped to the inside of my jacket, my fingers itching to pull them out at the danger I sensed nearby. They converged more tightly once I made it to the building, my hot drink warming my hand and giving me an idea. A black figure suddenly dropped in front of me, screeching as my hot drink was thrown into its face. Using my vampire speed I sped to the fourth floor, the black figures rapidly getting closer to me.

"Imaimashii." I whispered under my breath as I felt myself tiring, being without fresh blood wearing down my body. Skidding behind a big vehicle, I tried to control my breathing. My limbs were shaking at the exertion, my eyes closing as I pulled out my daggers. Almost silent footsteps were heard heading my way, my eyes started to glow red as my fangs grew. I pointed my daggers upwards as they grew, becoming sharp katana's with white silk-covered hilts.

"Where did she go? Find her!" a deep voice said quietly as they started to disperse, my eyes flicking to the gate to my left that looked down at the first floor. A frown covered my face as I flexed my body, hoping that I wouldn't break anything in a moment. The footsteps got closer rapidly, my teeth bared as I became irritated. Glancing at the gate once again, I shot up and sat on the top. Looking over my shoulder at a shout, I saw the black figures closing in on my location rapidly. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, I launched myself off the edge with a powerful lunge. I held my breath as the first floor was rapidly getting closer, my knees curling towards my chest as my hair became loose from the braid.

"Tawagoto!" I screamed as I hit the ground harshly, an audible snap heard as I rolled a few feet before stilling. My breath left me in painful pants as my eyes squeezed shut, my mind still trying to figure out how I could be harmed so easily. Light footsteps were heard heading towards my still form, my nose picking up the scent of a male human.

"Oh my…Seira, are you ok?" I heard a voice say as someone kneeled next to me, my eyes fluttering open to find Kaname leaning over me.

"L-leave. D-danger." I whispered with a grimace as the pain increased, Kaname frowning as he looked around the area. A sigh left his mouth as he looked down at me again, his nimble fingers sweeping my white hair away from my cerulean eyes.

"Come, we need to get you out of here." he said as he put his arms under my knees and back, lifting me easily as if I was a feather in his arms. I grimaced and clenched my jaw shut, my hands grabbing his black wool sweater automatically. He carried me closer to the entrance as he kept glancing around, walking up to the passenger side of a deep blood red Nissan 350z. He slowly put me down and leaned me against the car, grabbing his keys and unlocking it rapidly and helping me in. Once I was in he shut the door and made his way to the other side, getting in and starting the car while he still kept glancing around warily.

"You cannot help me. You do not want to be mixed into this." I said softly as I looked at his profile, his hands working as he pulled the car out of the building. His jaw was clenched as his hair fell in his eyes, his knuckles turning white at the strength he gripped the wheel with.

"I will not leave you to fight them on your own. Especially when you are wounded." He whispered finally after the mall was out of sight, his eyes glancing at me with a soft expression. His nimble hand reached out to me, resting on my shoulder as his thumb rubbed it.

"Do not say I did not warn you, Kaname-sama." I whispered as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, my hair falling across my face once again as I sighed. His hand disappeared from my shoulder, another sigh leaving me as he brushed the hair from my face.

"I know the dangers, Seira-sama." He said softly as he pulled away, sleep claiming me.

(Kaname's POV)

I glanced at her again to find her asleep, her expression somewhat peaceful. Frowns flittered across her face every few moments, my eyes going back to the road as I stopped at a red light. Turning towards her I glanced at her leg, seeing blood seep through her tight blue jeans. Swallowing thickly I looked closer at the wound, seeing that her bone broke through skin. I frowned as I swallowed the bile filling my mouth, tearing my eyes from her wound when I heard a horn. The light was green so I pressed on the gas, my thoughts centered on her weak state.

(Time Lapse: 5 Hours)

I sighed as I heard Akio and Kiyomi bickering upstairs, my hand rising to rub my nose ridge tiredly. Currently in the basement that contains my lab, I was watching over Seira and checking her vitals. After I did so I set my clipboard down on the table and rubbed her cheek, shaking myself before heading to the stairs to go to the first floor. Akio and Kiyomi were fighting over the last pocky box, my eyes narrowing at my irritation that was growing.

"Enough." I said sternly as I walked into the kitchen, the children turning towards me with wide eyes. Kiyomi being the older one stepped away first, Akio setting the box on the counter as they blushed with shame.

"Sorry chichi, we got carried away." She whispered as she ducked her head, her long brown hair falling in her reddish-brown eyes.

"I am sorry as well Kaname-sama." Akio said as his long silver hair fell forwards, covering his reddish brown eyes that were identical to his mothers. Kiyomi looked exactly like her mother did, Akio looking like Zero with Yuki's eyes. My eyes tightened as I hear him call me by my name, my one wish in life for him to call me his father just once.

"It is alright, I will go to the store tomorrow to get some more. For now, you two go upstairs and get ready for bed. Dinner will be here soon." I said as I watched them bow and scamper off, a sigh leaving me as I looked at the box of pocky.

"I miss you Yuki." I whispered into the air as I put it away, leaning against the counter as I looked at my loafers.

"I wish I was not alone with the children. I know Akio does not see me as his father for he remembers Zero. I am afraid that he hates me because you loved me as well as Zero. He is all I have left of you; I care for him as if he was my own son. It hurts that he does not see me as his father. Kiyomi looks just like you did; she is practically your twin. It hurts me when I see her because she reminds me of you. I am just grateful that she does not act like you. If she did I believe I would be losing years off of my mortal life just from the pain. I just wish that you could be here to be their mother, and rescue me from this life of loneliness." I whispered as I crossed my arms over my chest, closing my eyes as a single tear slipped down my cheek. Soft footsteps stopped by my side, the smell of an ocean breeze tickling my nose. Looking up I saw Seira's soft smile meet me, her dainty hand rising to rest on my bicep.

"I am sorry you lost the one you love. But do not doubt yourself, you are a wonderful father. She would have been proud of you. And, I am guessing she would not want you to spend your life mourning her. If anything, try to be happy to honor her memory." She said as I tilted my head, watching as she reached up to kiss my jaw. She smiled at me then turned and surveyed the kitchen, frowning as she tried to figure out what everything was. Her head ducked into every cabinet and drawer, the fridge and pantry being inventoried as well. The words she said to be resounded through my head, my eyes following her as I thought about them. Seira was currently pressing buttons on the microwave curiously, jumping back when she turned on the fan accidentally.

"Whoa now. Here, why don't I help you?" I said with a soft laugh as I set my hands on her shoulders, leading her to different places in the kitchen and telling her what it is and does. A doorbell interrupted our exploration making her jump in surprise again, her head tilted curiously as she heard pounding feet from somewhere in the house.

"What is that?" she whispered as she went to the door, peeking her head out curiously. Then she yelped as someone collided with her, sending them both to the floor immediately. I walked up to them to see Kiyomi staring at Seira curiously, Seira just rubbing her head with closed eyes.

"Kaname-sama! Can you please come pay the delivery guy?" Akio yelled from the front door, his footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. I glanced at the two women then walked to the front door, passing Akio who was carrying the take-out food to the kitchen. I paid him quickly and shut the door, getting to the kitchen quickly. Seira was currently sitting at the kitchen barstool stiffly, the kids shooting questions at her rapidly.

"That is enough you two. Get your food and sit. I will explain everything in a moment." I said as I grabbed Seira's arm gently, leading her to the dining room quickly. Sitting her down I sat next to her, rubbing her arm before letting go.

"Those are your kids, am I right?" she said with a curious smile, tilting her head when she heard them bickering. I smiled and nodded my head, resting my hands on the table.

"Yes. I apologize in advance for any offense you may receive. They have never been around…others of their kind. Vampires." I said with a tilted head, my curious eyes watching her reaction. She stiffened and suddenly glanced at me warily as if frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

(OC POV)

"How do you know I am a vampire? You are a human." I said cautiously as I frowned, my hands clenching under the table. Kaname merely tilted his head, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

"I was not always human." He merely said before turning away, his daughter running in with the food. The boy came in shortly after, two glasses in his hand with a baggy.

"Here chichi!" Kiyomi said with a bright smile, setting the food down in front of Kaname. She took the spot to his right, glancing up at me who was to his left. Akio came around Kaname to my side, glaring down at me with crossed arms.

"That's my seat." He rumbled as his glare intensified, his hair falling in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Akio…." Kaname said with an angry undertone, his lips freezing when I held up my hand.

"It is fine Kaname-sama. I will move as soon as this child remembers his manners." I said quietly as I smiled softly at Kiyomi, her eyes wide as she glanced at her brother. He stiffened as I released my aura finally, the young vampire taking a step back instinctually. Kiyomi sucked in a breath and leaned back, Kaname's features becoming blank when he realized what I did.

"What the hell are you? Only my sister has that aura but yours is more potent." Akio hissed out from between clenched teeth, his arms uncrossing as he clenched his hands. Taking a deep breath I stood slowly, turning towards the young vampire. My eyes turned red as I set a hand on the table, my fangs slowly appearing as I smiled softly.

"I am a very old, very strong pureblood vampire. One of the only ones left and easily the strongest. You would do well to respect me, for I am among the most feared in your society. Being nothing but a child yourself, you should heed my words for they will keep you alive longer. Both of you." I said as I looked at both of the children, pushing my chair back as I glided out of the room. Kaname swore under his breath as he stood himself, his footsteps following me after a few moments. My own path was centered on his lab, intent on gathering my things and leaving.

"Seira-sama! Would you please hold on for just a moment?" Kaname said as he followed me into the lab, his breath labored since he was mortal now.

"I have known all along that you are the ancestor to the Kuran line. Now, how you are human and mortal I have not figured out just yet. But it would be wise if you leave me be from now on, you are putting yourself and your children in danger by helping me." I said quietly as I flitted around the room, slipping my jacket on and securing my daggers.

"You are alone Seira-sama. I cannot live with myself knowing that I let you go into the streets with no home. You may be a pureblood, but you are not indestructible. I would know." He whispered as he stepped further into the room, my body tensing as I stood next to the table with my back to him. My hands clenched onto the edge of the table, the metal creaking under my strength.

"I am a pureblood and I am being hunted. Your children may be of pureblood descent, but they are just that: children. They cannot defend themselves against what is hunting me and their instincts will not help them at all. Think about them Kaname-sama, keeping me here can end with their deaths. Can you live with yourself if **that** happened?" I muttered as I turned and shoved past him, making my way up the stairs with inhuman speed. At the top both children were standing, their eyes wide as I caught them listening. Sighing I walked to the front door, hearing Kaname run up the stairs quickly.

"You will be safe as long as I am not around you. I may not know you guys well, but I would never put an innocent in danger. Listen to your father and you just might be great one day. Goodbye Kuran family." I said with a nod as Kaname finally got up the stairs, his eyes wide as he shook his head. Closing the door on the family, I sped out of the yard and over the surrounding wall. Light footsteps followed me immediately, my breath leaving me in a huff as I stopped. Rain fell from the sky as thunder boomed, the footsteps stopping behind me.

"Don't go." a soft voice said behind me, my eyes closing as I realized it was Kiyomi.

"I need to, you have no idea what I am up against." I said as I turned to face her, seeing her grandmother Juri in her features. Her eyes became wide as she ran towards me, my hands rising as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I know you're strong, but no one deserves to be alone. Maybe you can be strong while you stay with us?" she whimpered out as the rain fell on us, my eyes softening as I hugged her back gently.

"I cannot live with myself if I put you children in danger." I whispered as I rested my chin on her head, my eyes closing as I heard her whimper again.

"I can't live with myself if I let you be alone." She said as she raised her head, her wide eyes pleading with my own. After a moment a deep sigh left my mouth, my lips curling into a soft smile.

"Well, we cannot have that can we? Very well, I will stay with you guys. But do not say I did not warn you." I said with a laugh as she squealed, yanking me towards the house.

(Kaname's POV)

"Kiyomi!" I yelled as she ran after Seira, Akio taking off after her immediately. I ran outside and stopped in front of the house, looking around for my children and the woman.

"Chichi!" I heard a voice yell from behind me, my body turning around quickly. On the porch was Seira, Kiyomi clinging to her side as Akio walked inside. Seira's right hand was on my daughter's shoulder, holding the girl to her for warmth. The woman said something to the girl, Kiyomi nodding and running inside. A sigh left my mouth as I walked to the porch, shaking myself once I was under cover. Seira had a small smile on her face, her head tilting as she rubbed her own arms.

"Are you alright?" she said as she took a step towards me, holding out a hand with an expectant smile. I glanced at her hand then set my right one on it, her other hand coming over it and rubbing mine between hers.

"I…I will be fine." I said after a moment as she took my other hand, warming that one up as well before pulling away.

"Would not want you to get a cold, would we mortal?" she said quietly as she turned towards Kiyomi, said child running outside with my robe. I took it from my daughter and kissed her forehead, smiling as she laughed and ran back inside. Looking in Seira's eyes, I saw a playful twinkle in their depths.

"Are you making fun of my mortality, old lady?" I said back with a playful smirk of my own, said smirk disappearing when she glared at me.

"Did your mother never tell you not to comment on a girl's age?" she said as she turned on her heel, walking into the house with me on her heels.

"Seira-sama, I apologize! I was merely playing with you; I did not mean to offend you. Seira-sama! I am so sor…." I suddenly stopped as she turned back towards me, my body running into hers and throwing us to the floor. A gasp left her as I spun us around, my back hitting the floor as I grunted. My eyes closed automatically as my back throbbed, the woman landing safely on top of me.

"Kaname…." She whispered after a few moments, my eyes opening immediately at her using my name correctly. Her angel face was inches from mine, my eyes immediately dropping to her lips.

"Seira…." I whispered back as my hands raised, my fingers wrapping around her hips. Her legs tensed around my own hips, her hands clenching on each side of my head. A pink tongue peeked out to wet her lips, said lips pursing as I focused on them again. Silky white hair draped around us as she leaned forward, her cerulean eyes closing as she leaned her forehead on mines. Our breathing was in sync, my own eyes closing as I felt her soft breath. Seira suddenly tensed above me, her form flying off of me faster than I could blink. Moments later Akio came into the room, his eyes narrowing as he saw me on the floor.

"What were you doing to him?" he demanded as he came up to my side, his hands clenching as he glared at the woman. Seira merely raised an eyebrow at his actions, her arms rising to cross under her chest.

"Why do you think that disrespecting me will get you anything?" she said with an emotionless voice, her expression blank but her body tense. I unknowingly held my breath in suspense, dreading Akio's answer to her rhetorical question.

"I don't respect someone who doesn't earn it." Akio said as he walked up to her, looking down at her to try to intimidate her. I cursed inwardly as I stood, watching Seira change immediately. Her eyes were red and her fangs were out before I could blink, Akio flying to the opposite wall and staying in the air against the wall without her lifting a finger. Red lips were pulled back from her fangs, her blood red eyes narrowing as she approached my son.

"Seira…." I whispered as I reached out for her, jumping back when she hissed at me. A look in her eyes made me freeze, my hand letting her pass as she went up to Akio.

"You think that you are so powerful, but you are nothing compared to me. I am feared by people who are much stronger then you can ever hope to be. I can make your life a living hell. I can make you wish you were dead. I can destroy everything you hold dear. And no one would dare try to stop me. I am the queen of the kings, I rule this world. My line could rival the Kuran's, me being the strongest of the Hio's. I could turn you to dust without lifting a finger and no one would dare question me. One flick of my wrist and your life will be no more. You better realize that there are things more dangerous then you out there. Because I guarantee that when you come face to face with these things, they will not hesitate to kill you, unlike me!" she hissed out from between her teeth, her voice rising throughout the speech. Akio honestly looked frightened of her, my hand clenching as I refrained from interrupting.

"I-I'm sorry." Akio stuttered out as he lowered his eyes, Seira's turning back to cerulean as he fell to the floor.

"This was your only warning. I hope that next time you will be wiser." She said quietly as her fangs disappeared, her body turning towards mine as she caught my gaze. Her eyes shined with sorrow at what she had to do, her chin lifting as she walked up the stairs gracefully. Akio looked at me hopefully, but I shook my head with disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

(Seira's POV)

"Seira-sama, you need to wake up! It's time for the day to start!" Kiyomi yelled through the door as she knocked, my hand pulling the blanket higher as she skipped into the room.

"I am a vampire Kiyomi, daylight does not work well with me." I whispered under the blankets, Kiyomi's footsteps halting at the end of the bed.

"Well these are new times; there's a lot in the day that you'll never experience at night. And I want to show you around!" Kiyomi said as she tugged on the blankets, yanking them from my grasp as I groaned.

"You are getting a little too comfortable with me." I muttered as I rubbed my eyes, sitting up and stretching. Kiyomi giggled and threw herself on my bed, my eyes snapping open when the bed shook.

"That's to be expected, you're always so nice!" she said with a smile as she looked at me, giggling when I arched an eyebrow.

"Kiyomi, that is enough. Leave Seira-sama to get ready for the day." Kaname said as he materialized in the doorway, Kiyomi pouting as she got up unwillingly. Her father patted her head as she walked by, stepping further into the room and closing the door.

"I have a feeling she will be a handful." I whispered as I stood from my bed, my nightgown fluttering to the floor gracefully. Kaname smiled and looked away, his eyes looking out of my window.

"She is just like her mother." He said quietly as he turned towards me, crossing his long arms over his broad chest.

"Is there something you needed?" I said as I tilted my head curiously, my white hair falling over my shoulder. Kaname tilted his head with an inquisitive look, staying in his place as I walked to the front of my bed.

"No, I just wanted to ensure that you were ok. With staying here that is." He said as a small smile tilted his lips, my own smile appearing as I gathered my hair over one shoulder.

"I am ok with it; there is no need to worry. I am grateful you are allowing me to stay, it seems you have changed Kaname-sama." I said as I looked up at him once again, his eyes focused on the bare side of my neck. A sly smile lit my face as I walked towards him, his eyes flashing back to my own immediately.

"That is what usually happens when you have lived for a long time Seira-sama, but it is my pleasure to house you." He said quietly as he watched me come closer, my body stopping a few inches from his own.

"Good." I whispered as I looked up at him through my lashes, my cerulean eyes darkening with want. Kaname breathed in sharply through his nose, his arms dropping as his eyes locked with mine.

"Seira, what are you doing?" he breathed out as I stepped closer to him; his hands tilting back to hold himself against my door.

"Nothing." I said as I bit my lower lip, my eyes finding his lips as my head bared my neck more. A shaky breath left the once-pureblood Kuran, his jaw clenching as his eyes turned to my neck once more.

"Oh…." He whispered breathlessly as he leaned forward, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. His eyes disappeared from view when he was an inch from my neck, his hair tickling my cheek as I felt his warm breath on my skin. A few tense moments passed, neither of us moving from our positions. Then he moved forward and his soft lips kissed my neck, his tongue peeking out to taste the skin under it. My eyes fluttered closed as I opened my mouth, my breath leaving me in shaky puffs. His nimble hands gripped my hips gently, pulling me into him as he kissed up my neck. As his lips ran along my jaw gently, my breath started leaving me in gasps. When I felt his breath on my lips he paused, my eyes opening to find him staring at me. Usual reddish-brown eyes were turning black with lust, his tousled hair falling in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Kaname…." I whispered as I finally set my hands on his biceps, said man shuddering before leaning forward once again.

"Seira…." He breathed softly against my lips, moments later leaning forward to take them. I melted into him as he kissed me gently, his hands rising to cup my cheeks. My own hands rested on his sides, my eyes squeezed shut as he kissed me harder. A hand tangled in my hair gently, the other resting on my hip and pulling me even closer. He gently pulled my head back, his lips trailing down my neck once again. His teeth sank into my neck gently, a gasp leaving me as I arched my back. The hands on his sides tightened around him, my jaw clenching as my fangs slipped out.

"Chichi? Are you in there?" Kiyomi's voice said through the door as she knocked, my eyes widening as I stumbled away from Kaname.

"Yes Kiyomi, I am talking with Seira. Go wake your brother up please." Kaname said with a strong voice, his body betraying his cool demeanor as it trembled.

"Ok chichi." Kiyomi said before her footsteps retreated, my breath finally leaving me.

(Kaname's POV)

I let my breath out as Kiyomi walked away, my eyes closing as I tried to calm myself. Then they flashed open when I heard something hit the floor, Seira's limp body causing me to panic as I kneeled by her.

"Seira! Seira, you need to get up." I said shakily as I cupped her face, my worried eyes skimming over her beautiful features. Her pale face was paler than usual, my eyes narrowing when I saw her fangs.

"Kaname?" Akio muttered as he opened the door, freezing at the sight that greeted him.

"Seira-sama! What happened to her chichi?" Kiyomi said as she ran into the room, kneeling on Seira's other side. My eyes closed as I tried to think of a way to help her, cussing inwardly as I thought of nothing but fresh blood. Akio hissing caused me to look at him, his eyes narrowed as he looked out the window.

"There's two vampires approaching the house and they feel like Seira, not as powerful though." He said as he flitted towards the window, Kiyomi ignoring him as she worried over Seira. Akio flitted out of the room and down the stairs, Kiyomi gasping as she ran after him.

"Children!" I yelled as I jumped up as well, torn between following them and staying by Seira. Remembering what she told me about the children coming first, I looked at her worriedly then ran from the room to the front door. It was open and Akio was glaring at whoever it was, Kiyomi peeking over his shoulder fearfully. Changing to the demeanor of the pureblood I once was, I glided down the stairs and to the front door gracefully. On the other side were two men, completely clothed in black and hidden inside hooded cloaks. They were tall and muscular, easily imposing with dangerous auras that even a human could pick up on. Both had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, obviously being identical twins. The one who had a scowl had a beard, the one with a soft smile clean-shaven.

"Who are you and what are you doing at my house?" I said as I stepped in front of the children, gripping the door as I glared at them coldly. The scowling one smirked and looked away, the smiling one stepping forward and tilting his head.

"I am Shirabuki Daniel and this is my twin Shirabuki Jayson. We are here looking for our mistress, Hio Seira." He said with a friendly smile as he bowed respectfully, his twin huffing and rolling his eyes. My eyes narrowed at this new information, thinking before that the Shirabuki line supposedly died out when Sara died.

"The Shirabuki line died out when Sara was killed. How is it that you are alive, and strong pureblood's at that?" I said as I tilted my head curiously, the happy twin laughing and shaking his head.

"We left our family a thousand years ago, around the time that Seira-sama took us in. They were suicidal and extremely sadistic; we felt no need to surround ourselves with that when all we wanted was peace. Sara is our niece, though we don't mourn our families passing." He said with a soft smile as he glanced upwards, his angrier twin stiffening then pushing past us suddenly.

"Hey!" Akio yelled as he hit the door jam, shaking his head to clear the sudden dizziness.

"Oh dear, if you will excuse me." Daniel said as he brushed past us gently, helping Kiyomi up from where she tripped. My anger turned to fury as he too disappeared, my hand reaching out to grab Akio's shoulder.

"You two stay down here, I **mean** it. I will go see what is going on." I said quietly as I let him go and moved towards the stairs, my feet carrying me to Seira's room rapidly. Stepping inside her room my eyes widened in surprise, the sight before me not easily dismissed or forgotten. Jayson was cradling Seira in his lap on her bed, Daniel kneeling before him as he held his bloody wrist to her mouth. Her usual cerulean eyes were blood red and wide, her hands clutching Daniel's wrist to her fangs. White hair spilled over the trio, Daniel's hand stroking through it for comfort. Jayson glanced up at me with an annoyed look, the adoring one from moments before gone. Seira let go of Daniel's wrist after drinking a little more, Daniel pulling it away and licking it to close the wound.

"My lady, you are foolish for going so long without blood. Why did you not awaken us? Did we not promise to always be by your side?" Daniel said with a small smile as he stroked her silky hair, Jayson burying his face into it as well. She sighed as her vampire qualities disappeared, her eyes finding Daniel's as the cerulean depths shined with sorrow.

"Yes, you did. I apologize for my foolishness, the few days since my awakening have been a whirlwind." She muttered as she closed her eyes, her soft body leaning into Jayson.

"I have noticed. You would not hide your aura for no reason." Daniel muttered as he nuzzled her hand, my eyes widening at this new information. _Why would she hide her aura _I thought to myself as I stepped further into the room, the occupants turning to look at me with varying expressions. Seira eyes opened as cerulean clashed against reddish-brown, her bodyguards turning towards me with suspicious gazes.


End file.
